Story of A Girl
by MissNikki13
Summary: This is the story of a little girl, Will and Emma's girl. The original 13 New Directions and their relationship with wemma's daughter. The story is better than this summary. just read it. You will like it.


**AN: This story is inspired from a twitter prompt. It centers around each of the 13 originals (minus Matt add Sam and Blaine) glee kids seeing Wemma's child for the first time. I am deciding that everything that happened in season 4 didn't happen and Finn isn't dead, so the characters will have different stories. In my mind Will and Emma got married on January 1****st**** 2013 and Emma got pregnant within the month, and their baby was/is born on October 30****th**** 2013 (Matthew's Birthday). ENJOY **

**Chapter One- A little girl is born and everyone loves her **

"And here's mommy" Will Schuester said as he handed his newborn daughter to his wife

"Hey beautiful girl" Emma Pillsbury-Schuester cooed "Oh Will, she is perfect"

"Just like her mommy" Will placed a kiss on his wife's head "But she needs a name"

Emma smiled at her daughter "I know."

"Well let's look at our list" Will said pulling out his list

"Okay"

"Amy?" Will asked "no" he added looking at the little girl

Emma looked at the list "Macy?"

"No." Will said "Oh Violet?"

"Does she really look like a Violet? No." Emma looked at her daughter "What's your name sweetie?" She asked the infant

"Juliet?" Will asked

Emma laughed "Will, I vetoed that months ago!"

"Right. Sorry" Will crossed the name off

"Hey, who wrote that?" Emma pointed to a name scribbled at the bottom.

"Oh, yeah that was Finn. I showed him the list before he shipped off to Iraq"

"Lydia" Emma read

"Lydia" Will smiled

"Is your name Lydia?" Emma asked the sleeping baby

"I think it is" Will smiled at his wife

"Lydia Shannon Pillsbury-Schuester" Emma said

"Well that won't fit on a scantron" Will joked

"But it sure it pretty" Emma added

"I need to tell the glee kids, here I'll get a nurse to take our picture"

Emma fixed her hair while Will grabbed a nurse

"Okay, let's do this" Will said sitting by his wife and taking his daughter gently facing her to the camera

"One… Two…. Three!" The nurse said

"Thank you" Will said as he set Lydia in Emma's arms and took his phone

_Say hello to the newest member of New Directions. Miss Lydia Shannon Pillsbury-Schuester _

Will sent the picture to his 13 favorite students, the students that changed his life.

Rachel Berry 

Rachel sat at her Funny Girl rehearsals, talking with some fellow cast mates when her phone buzzed.

"One sec" Rachel said taking her phone out and opening the text from her former teacher

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed jumping up and down

"What is it rach?" her friend Nicole said

"My former glee club teacher and guidance counselor had their daughter!" Rachel said excitedly showing her phone to the fellow cast members

"Lydia?" One asked

"Yeah" Rachel thought, smiling remembering when Finn had told her he loved that name because Rachel loved Pride and Prejudice and felt that Lydia was treated unfairly. "Lydia" she smiled.

_She is beautiful. Lydia is a great name, see you all soon. _She texted back

Kurt Hummel 

Kurt sat in his last NYADA class of the day, he sighed heavily at his teachers rambling when his phone buzzed indicating a text. Kurt unlocked his phone to see a picture of his smiling glee coach, and guidance counselor with their newborn daughter. Kurt took a hand to his mouth to keep from drawing attention.

_Congrats you two. Lydia huh? Love it. Perfect name for a Broadway star!" _Kurt texted back

Santana Lopez 

Santana glared across the bleachers at the other cheerleaders, she was unhappy, no one measured up to Brittany. No one measured up to Quinn or Mike or Even Finn. These people weren't her friends and she hated them all. With a buzz of her phone she smiled, a picture, a picture of 2 people who always believed in her and their baby girl.

_Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Schue. Praying it has neither of your hair and all of your kindness. Can't wait to meet her. _Santana texted back with a smile, knowing she always had these amazing people, even if they weren't together.

Brittany Pierce 

"Lord Tubbington, please, please stop eating my Oreos!" Brittany pleaded to the sleeping cat. When her phone buzzed she looked around the room "Santa?" she asked before realizing it was a text. Looking at the message she smiled and began to type

_Cute babi. I like her blanket. Lord T need one. _She texted back with a smile

"Lord Tubbington please, give them back" she said once again facing her cat.

Sam Evens 

"Sam! I need you to get more chips In the back" Sam's boss yelled

"You got it" Sam said walking back, before he could he heard a buzz and grabbed his phone.

Sam smiled at the text and hurried to reply

_What a cute kid. She is going to be a heartbreaker. Congrats! _

Tina Cohen-Chang 

Tina sat nervously in her dorm, her roommates weren't exactly her best friend and she slowly felt her stuttering self-resurface. A buzz of her phone took her attention away from her roommates.

"What are you smiling at?" one of them asked

Tina continued to smile at her phone "The most adorable baby ever" she said

"Whatever" another roommate laughed

Tina didn't look up, but instead typed

_Congratulations! Welcome to the world Lydia. I wish I wasn't so far away so I could come see you all. _She texted back, a sad smile lay on her face.

Mike Chang 

"TAKE FIVE!" The dance teacher called

Mike took a deep breath and headed over to his bag

_One new text _

His phone read. Mike opened the message with a smile

"Oh my god, who are they?" A girl asked

"Oh" Mike said turning to the girl "Glee club teacher and my guidance counselor from high school and their newborn daughter" Mike said

"Cute" she said

"Yeah" Mike smiled

_Hope she can dance like you ! Congrats! _Mike texted back

Quinn Fabray 

Quinn walked across campus, the wind nipping at her. A buzz from her phone made her stop

"AWWW" She said out loud smiling at the phone. Although the pain of Beth still lingered, Quinn couldn't be happier for her former teachers.

_She is beautiful Congratulations! _She texted with a smile

Mercedes Jones 

"HELL TO THE NO!" She belted out into the recording studio microphone

"That was great, let's take 10" the producer said

"Cool" Mercedes said, grabbing her phone from her bag she gasped "Oh my god" She said a loud opening the text.

_WHAAT! I am so happy for you! She is adorable! And you both look very parent like. Congratulations. _She texted back, excited for her teachers.

Artie Abrams 

Artie rolled through the halls of New York's film academy, a buzz from his phone made him pull to the side of the hall. Artie smiled at his phone.

_She is just precious. Congratulations! Can't wait to meet her _He texted back, he missed glee club, and his teachers but it was moments like this where he remembered how close they always would be.

Noah Puckerman 

Noah wiped sweat from his shaven head, with a sigh he finished the last sweep of the pool. The LA sun burning his already tan skin. A buzz from his back pocket made him walk over to the lawn chairs. Opening the message he smiled. If anyone deserved happiness, in Puck's mind, it was them.

_She is going to be a beautiful girl, just like you Mrs. P-S. _He texted and then returned to his work, a smile on his face.

Blaine Anderson 

Blaine took a step back from his friends and fellow acapella members as he received a text. He smiled as he saw the message from his former teacher

"What is it Blaine?" a friend asked

"A picture of my glee teachers new daughter" Blaine said showing the picture

Everyone smiled at him and Blaine returned to his phone

_Lydia, welcome to this crazy world. Congratulations to you both, that little girl is the luckiest kid on earth. _He texted back before sending a text to Kurt to discuss the newest edition to the new direction family.

Finn Hudson 

Finn took a heavy breath as he sat in his tent

"Hudson! Mail call!" Finn's master Sargent called

Finn saluted the man and took the letters, one from Rachel, and another from Kurt and one from Mr. and Mrs. Schuester.

As he opened his third letter he smiled

_Finn, I sent a text and then remembered you don't have a phone right now. I hope you are safe and well. I just wanted to introduce you to my daughter. This is Lydia Shannon Pillsbury- Schuester. Thanks for the name, we love it. She was born October 30__th__ 2013. I can't wait for you to meet her. We are sending lots of love and prayers. _

_With love ~ Will, Emma and Lydia _

Finn felt a tear in his eye as he looked at the picture. A perfect family. His family.

**And that was that! I might write more. But I am kind of a one shot person. I don't know much about military stuff so I did the best I could. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
